Davina Claire
Davina Claire jest młodą i niespokojną czarownicą, która pozostawała pod ochroną protekcyjnych opiekunów. Jej niewiedza dotycząca funkcjonowania świata sprawiła, że była zarówno cudowna jak i niebezpieczna. Jest delikatna i eteryczna, jednak nie bez własnych demonów. W Après Moi, Le Déluge zostaje zabita przez Sophie Deveraux w celu dokończenia rytuału Żniw. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|Davina zostaje wybrana.Większość z przeszłości Daviny jest nieznana, ale prawdopodobnie dorastała we Francuskiej Dzielnicy, w otoczeniu czarownic. W odcinku Sinners and Saints dowiadujemy się kilku ważnych informacji na temat młodej czarownicy. Starszyzna sabatu czarownic Nowego Orleanu szykowała się do Rytuału Żniw, który odbywał się co trzysta lat. Wybierała ona cztery nastoletnie czarownice, które miały dostąpić zaszczytu, wypełniając swój obowiązek wobec rodu nowoorleańskich czarownic. Do rytuału wiele matek zgłaszało swoje córki, jednak to jedna z czarownic wybierała cztery z nich, w tym wypadku była to Bastianna. Davina wraz ze swoimi koleżankami w dniu wyboru thumb|Cztery wybrane czarownice.były odświętnie ubrane i podekscytowane. Ustawiły się rząd, czekając na finalną chwilę. Bastianna wskazała Davinę, jej przyjaciółkę Monique i dwie inne czarownice. Wszystkie były z tego powodu szczęśliwe i dumne. Gdy udały się na cmentarz, aby dokonać rytuał, Bastianna zaczęła przemowę o ich ofierze. Mówiła, że to wielki zaszczyt, i że nie mają się czego bać, ponieważ zostaną nakłute igłą w palec, ofiarując krople krwi, po czym zapadną w stan podobny do snu, z którego wkrótce się wybudzą. Jak się okazało było to kłamstwo. Pierwszej z dziewcząt, zamiast naciąć dłoń, poderżnięto gardło. Trzy wybrane "ofiary" zaczęły się szarpać, krzyczeć, płakać oraz prosić swoje matki o ratunek. To samo stało się z drugą dziewczyną. Niespodziewanie przybył Marcel ze swoim ludźmi. Działał on na polecenie ojca thumb|left|Marcel, ratujący Davinę.Kierana. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła to Agnes, sięgnęła po nóż i szybko zabiła Monique. Wampiry Gerarda zabiły prawie wszystkie czarownice z sabatu, a udało się uratować tylko Davinę. Od tamtej pory dziewczyna poprzysięgła sobie zemstę na czarownicach z Francuskiej Dzielnicy. Jak się później okazało, rytuał ten miał za zadanie uspokoić krwawymi ofiarami duchy przodków oraz zapewnić innym moc. Sezon 4 Davina pojawia się przez krótki moment na końcu odcinka pilotażowego, thumb|Davina używa swoich mocy.przebywając na staromodnym poddaszu, stanowiącym rolę sypialni. Jedna z podwładnych Marcela odwiedza ją. Davina jest na tyle ograniczona, że nie może stać nawet przy otwartym oknie. Podwładna pyta, czy jakakolwiek magia była tego dnia używana. W odpowiedzi nastolatka stwierdza, iż czarownice były ciche. Po kilku prośbach o zamknięcie okiennic, Davina popada we wściekłość ze względu na ciągłe zakazy i za pomocą telekinezy wyrzuca wampirzycę przez okno. The Originals thumb|left|Davina ćwiczy na świecy.W odcinku Always and Forever, Davina ćwiczy samokontrolę, eksperymentując na płomieniu świecy. Marcel wchodzi do jej pokoju i pyta o magiczne poczynania czarownic. Dziewczyna mówi, iż dziś żadna z nich nie używała jakiejkolwiek magii, przy okazji wspominając, że pewien głos w jej głowie podpowiada, że Pierwotni mogą go zranić. Marcel uważa, że nie ma o co się martwić - a jeśli już, Davina jest zbyt potężna, by pierwotne wampiry mogli im zagrozić. Trzy miesiące później, w House of the Rising thumb|Rozmowa Daviny i Marcela.Son, Marcel przekazuje Davinie ciało Elijah, gdyż jest ona jedyną osobą, która może zaprosić wampiry do swojego pokoju. Po rozmowie z Rebekah, Marcel stwierdza, iż Pierwotna nie była dla niego tego dnia zbyt miła, przez co Davina zaczyna miotać nią po całym pomieszczeniu, by finalnie wyrzucić ją przez okno. Nazajutrz Marcel ponownie odwiedza czarownicę i obserwuje jej rysunki. Davina sądzi, że Pierwotni nie powinni przebywać w Nowym Orleanie. Marcel uspokaja ją, mówiąc, że mogą tu pozostać - jednocześnie jednak prosi Davinę o odnalezienie sposobu na ich zabicie. thumb|left|Davina wyczuwa, że któraś z czarownic używa magii.W Tangled Up In Blue, Davina usiłuje powstrzymać zaklęcie Sophie oraz osłabia Katie. Jest w stanie uratować życie Marcela, co ją jednak osłabia. Próbuje odkryć położenie Sophie, co jej się ostatecznie nie udaje. Kiedy Marcel odwiedza ją z zamiarem podziękowania, Davina stwierdza, że to Klaus i Rebekah usiłowali go zabić. Wampir zaprzecza, odpowiadając, że to właśnie Niklaus go uratował. Czarownica odmawia oddania Elijah, twierdząc, że najpierw musi odkryć sposób na zabicie Pierwotnego. thumb|Davina na festiwalu.W Girl in New Orleans, Davina uzyskuje od Marcela pozwolenie na udział w festiwalu. Wampir prosi Camille - zamiast "chodzących nocą" - o pilnowanie czarownicy. Kiedy Davina opowiada jej o Timie, Cami (zauroczona przez Klausa) przekonuje ją, by z nim porozmawiała. Obserwując jej poczynania, Davina udaje się do kościoła, w którym mieszka. Na miejscu pojawia się Klaus - Pierwotny próbuje ją przekonać, by przeszła na jego stronę. Davina z pomocą swojej mocy rozbija okiennice kościoła, aczkolwiek nie robi to dla hybrydy wrażenia. Kiedy Tim zostaje ranny, Davina pozwala Klausowi na uleczenie go. Tym samym zawdzięcza mu jego życie. Pozostawia Davinę, mówiąc, że z czasem zadecyduje. Po rozmowie z Marcelem, czarownica staje twarzą w twarz z Elijah. thumb|left|210px|Elijah i Davina podczas rozmowy.W Sinners and Saints, Davina odbywa krótki dialog z Elijah. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt jego zły stan, Pierwotny ledwo powstrzymuje się pragnienie krwi, którą potrafi wyczuć w organiźmie Daviny. Pomimo wahań Elijah odnośnie pożywienia się na dziecku, Davina celowo przekuwa palec i oferuje mu kilka kropli krwi. Po kilku sekundach walki z myślami, Elijah spożywa ją i natychmiastowo odzyskuje siły. W odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego Davthumb|Davina rozmawia z Elijah.ina pomaga Marcelowi, młoda czarownica opisuje historię sprzed ośmiu miesięcy. Została wybrana podczas, tzw. "Żniw", które miały raz na trzysta lat przywrócić magię do Nowego Orleanu poprzez zamordowanie czterech młodych dziewczyn. Davina była świadkiem brutalnego zabicia jej trzech przyjaciółek, sama jednak została w porę uratowana przez Marcela. Magia trzech wiedźm przeszła na nią, co uczyniło Claire wyjątkowo potężną. Czując się zdradzona przez swój własny gatunek stanęła po stronie wampirów. Wyjawia Elijah, że po tym wszystkim pragnie jedynie normalnego życia. Ze względu na brak kontroli nad mocami martwych czarownic, Pierwotny oferuje jej przyniesienie jednej z ksiąg magicznych jego matki. Przy okazji, podczas pobytu w pokoju Daviny, naprawia skrzypce Tima. thumb|left|200px|Davina odłącza od siebie Sophie i Hayley.W Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Davina zyskuje większą kontrolę nad swoją magią, a udowadnia to, odłączając od siebie Sophie i Hayley. Dokonuje tego przez zaklęcie Esther, które poznała dzięki Elijah. Starszy Mikaelson ukrywa swoje prawdziwe zamiary, każąc jej za pomocą czaru rozwiązać węzeł. Mówi, że jeżeli Davinie się powiedzie, zyska lepszą kontrolę, a także otrzyma kolejną stronę księgi. Początkowo czarownica ma problemy z zaklęciem, jednak ostatecznie wszystko się udaje. thumb|Marcel przedstawia Josha Davinie.W Bloodletting, Marcel przyprowadza do niej wampira Josha. Każe Davinie usunąć z jego umysłu perswazję Klausa. Czarownica mówi, że to będzie bolało, ale wampir zgadza się, nie mając innego wyjścia. Gdy Josh zwija się na podłodze z bólu, Davina na chwilę przerywa, żeby powiedzieć mu, iż nie może skupiać się na cierpieniu, tylko musi myśleć o czymś innym, np. o muzyce. Josh odpowiada, że nie jest w stanie. Młoda czarownica nie odpuszcza, pytając czy chłopak lubi jazz, na co Josh mówi, że woli muzykę klubową. Okazuje się, że szesnastoletnia dziewczyna jeszcze nigdy nie była w żadnym klubie, na co wampir patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem. Gdy on miał szesnaście lat był już w stu klubach, odpowiada. Davina oznajmia, że woli klasykę - Bach, Pucci i Mozart. Josh i Davina dalej rozmawiają, a między nimi buduje się nić przyjaźni. Po wymazaniu perswazji, Josh naprawdę polubił Davinę i stwierdza, że nie chce o niej zapomnieć. thumb|left|Josh przytula Davinę.W Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina zostaje przeniesiona do domu Klausa ze swojego pokoju na poddaszu, ponieważ teraz Niklaus jest królem. Marcel mówi jej, aby mu zaufała. Kiedy młoda czarownica jest już w rezydencji Mikaelsonów, dowiaduje się od Josha, że Agnes, która chciała ja zabić, aby dokończyć Żniwa, nie żyje - została zabita przez Elijah, kiedy Pierwotny wpadł w szał. Dziewczyna zdaje sobie sprawę, że Marcel ją okłamał i przestaje mu ufać. Później Davina odwiedza Camille, prosząc o pomoc, jednak O'Connell nie ma pojęcia kim ona jest. Czarownica usuwa z jej umysłu perswazję Klausa, aby mogła jej pomóc. W The Casket Girls, Davina usuwa perswazję Klausa z umysłu Cami. Camille cierpi, jednak Claire obiecuje jej, że kiedy skończy zrozumie wszystko i będzie wolna. Chociaż dziewczyna oferuje jej, że może przestać, O'Connell thumb|Davina torturuje Elijah i Klausa.mówi, iż chce, aby kontynuowała - chce odzyskać swoją pamięć. Po dłużej chwili Cami zaczyna sobie przypominać pewne fakty, m. in. to, że Klaus zmusił ją, aby szpiegowała Marcela. W tym samym czasie Klaus dowiaduje się, iż młoda czarownica uciekła. Niklaus, Marcel i Elijah spekulują gdzie i dlaczego uciekła. Hybryda mówi, że jeżeli Davina nie jest przyjacielem jego rodziny, jest jej wrogiem oraz wpada na pomysł, jak ją odzyskać. Do baru Sophie przychodzi Sabine (alias Celeste) i mówi Deveraux, że dzienni Marcela przetrząsają miasto w poszukiwaniu niebieskookiej szatynki. Sophie postanawia wszystko naprawić i rzuca zaklęcie, które ma namierzyć Davinę. Młoda czarownica daje Camille werbenę, aby żaden wampir nie mógł już jej zahipnotyzować. Nagle dziewczyna wyczuwa, że któraś z wiedźm używa magii i próbuje ją znaleźć. Zgodnie podejmują decyzję, iż muszą uciekać, a Josh dołączy do nich, kiedy tylko się ściemni. Podczas, gdy Cami i Davina kryją się w gęstwinie ludzi na festiwalu, do Josha dzwoni Klausa, mówiący, iż ma Timothy'ego, który pełni teraz rolę zakładnika. Claire i O'Connell wchodzą do Kościoła, żeby poradzić się Ojca Kierana. Do Camille thumb|left|Elijah dławiący się krwią.dzwoni zaniepokojony Josh i powiadamia je, iż Klaus ma Tima, i wie z doświadczenia, że jeśli Davina nie przyjdzie, Timothy umrze. Davina chce natychmiast wyjść, jednak do środka wchodzą cztery czarownice, w tym Sabine z zamiarem zabicia młodej dziewczyny. W porywie wściekłości nastoletnia wiedźma skręca im karki, i nie mogąc docucić Camille biegnie do Niklausa. Przed wejściem do posiadłości Davina odbywa krótką rozmowę z Joshem, który mimo początkowych obiekcji życzy jej powodzenia. Gdy dziewczyna dociera na miejsce chce, aby Klaus wypuścił Tima, ponieważ ona już tu jest. Davinę ogrania szał i używa swojej magii na Klausie, sprawiając mu niewyobrażalny ból. Hybryda leży na ziemi, kiedy dziewczyna skręca mu kark. Następnie podchodzi do Elijah, dając upust wszystkim swoim żalom. Wytyka mu jego kłamstwa oraz jego rzekomą szlachetność. Torturuje go tak jak jego brata. Na koniec, kiedy starszy Mikaelson leży nieprzytomny w kałuży krwi, podchodzi do Marcela. Zanim jednak zdążyła mu wybaczyć, Rebekah przebija go drewnem. Dziewczyny zawierają swego rodzaju sojusz, a Rebekah ściąga Tima z góry. Pierwotna udowadnia Davinie, że ta może jej ufać i zabiera ją do ogrodów, gdzie Marcel zamyka tych, którzy nie byli mu wierni. Tymczasem Tim, po przymusem hipnozy Niklausa, daje napić się Davinie wody, która jest zatruta.Przyjaciel Daviny po chwili umiera, tak samo reaguje dziewczyna. Okazuje się jednak, że Sabine musiała rzucić na młodą czarownicę zaklęcie ochronne. Zrozpaczona po śmierci Tima Davina pokazuje wszystkim swą złość, jednak wraca do posiadłości Mikaelsonów. W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Marcel odwiedza Davinę w jej sypialni, ale tylko gdy dziewczyna go zauważa, każe mu wyjść i uderza nim o ścianę. Młoda czarownica uważa, że wampir kłamie i rozbija różne przedmioty o ścianę, co wywołuje rozmowę na jej temat w salonie. Nagle Davina zaczyna wymiotować ziemią, a całym Nowym Orleanem wstrząsa krótkie trzęsienie ziemi. Zaniepokojony Elijah idzie porozmawiać z Sophie Deveraux. Nieoczekiwanie dowiaduje się, że Sophie chce poświęcić szczątki Celeste. W domu czarownica wszystko mu wyjaśnia. Okazuje się, że Davina ulegnie "samozniszczeniu", i jeśli nie dokończą Żniw, pociągnie całe miasto i ich za sobą. Trzęsienie ziemi jeszcze się powtarza. Rebekah przeprowadza rozmowę z Daviną, opowiadając jej o całej sytuacji oraz o etapach czterech żywiołów. Gdy Davina ma problemy z uspokojeniem się, Rebekah wstrzyka jej dożylnie środki uspokajające, dzięki czemu dziewczyna zasypia. Marcel nie może się pogodzić, z tym, że Daviny nie da się ocalić, dlatego wykrada nastolatkę i zabiera ją w bezpieczne miejsce - doki. Klaus i Rebekah rozdzielają się, a Elijah prosi Sabine (alias Celeste), aby użyła zaklęcia lokalizującego. Jednak nie można znaleźć Daviny. Według niej jest wszędzie, ponieważ krwawi magią. Davina budzi się w dokach i początkowo rzuca Marcelem na prawo i lewo. Później wampir przekonuje ją, że ją kocha i jest dla niego najważniejsza. Z biegiem czasu Davina zgadza się poświęcić się w Żniwach, ponieważ wie, że i tak umrze. Davina wraz z Marcelem udają się na cmentarz. Za nimi ciągnie się długi pas ognia, otaczający wszystko dookoła. Czarownica wchodzi na płytę i thumb|left|Martwa Davina w ramionach Marcela.staje twarzą w twarz z Sophie Deveraux, która pyta ją, czy wierzy w Żniwa. Davina odpowiada twierdząco, po czym Sophie ją zabija. Po zdarzeniu Deveraux staje nad ciałami dziewcząt, prosząc przodków, aby je przywrócili, jednak nic się nie dzieje. Po kolejnych bezowocnych próbach Sophie pada na kolana i głośno płacze nad ciałem swojej ukochanej siostrzenicy. W Farewell to Storyville, Davina po powrocie wskrzeszeniu jest rozbita. Siedzi na łóżku i nie bardzo reaguje na próby rozmowy Marcela. Po chwili dziewczyna mówi, jak TAM było, ale zmienia zdanie i prosi, aby nie drążył tego tematu. Później przychodzi do niej Camille. Claire rzuca jej się w objęcia, a Cami mówi, iż Marcel powiedział, że tu jest. Gdy kobieta pyta ją, czy chce porozmawiać, dziewczyna otwiera się i opowiada.W międzyczasie Marcel i Kieran odbywają rozmowę. Gerard uważa, iż magia Daviny jest jedynym lekarstwem na klątwę Bastianny. O'Connell stwierdza, że jest już stracony, tak samo jak to miasto i Marcel. Po dłużej chwili widać Cami i Davinę. Czarownica stoi przy oknie i obserwuje ludzi na ulicy. Camille mówi, że odczucia dziewczyny są zrozumiałe, czarownice groziły jej, skrzywdziły ją. Nastolatka przerywa jej, odpowiadając, iż książki jej w niczym nie pomogą. Niezrażona kobieta opowiada Davinie o swoich odczuciach, kiedy straciła swojego brata, Seana. Marcel udaje się do Genevieve, aby prosić ją o złamanie zaklęcia ograniczającego Celeste. Czarownica postawia mu warunek - albo przyniesie Davinę, albo będzie jednym z tych, którzy będą opłakiwać Rebekah. Gerard wraca na strych, gdzie przeprowadza rozmowę z Camille na temat samopoczucia Claire. Gdy kobieta odpowiada, iż jest załamana i rozbita, Marcel decyduje się zabrać ją do swoich ludzi. O'Connell protestuje, jednak na koniec ulega. Marcel wraca do Genevieve, obiecuje jej, iż odda Davinę. W Moon Over Bourbon Street, Davina ciężko przechodzi okres po powróceniu z zaświatów. Czuję się obco w towarzystwie innych czarownic. Na początku odcinka widać Davinę wraz z Monique i nieznaną czarownicą ze Żniw. Dwie dziewczyny stoją obok siebie, a Claire trochę dalej. Monique i blondyce zaklęcia się udają, ale Davina bez skutku szepta słowa. Blondynka pociesza ją, ale Deveraux jest innego zdania. Później Davina spotyka się z Joshem i zwierza mu się ze wszystkich problemów i tego, co czuję. Rosza też nie rozumie zachowania Monique, thumb|Oliver i Davina.która przed Żniwami była najlepszą przyjaciółką Daviny. Claire udaje się wraz z innymi czarownicami na imprezę Elijah. Kiedy stoi w grupce z klanem, napotyka spojrzenie i uśmiech przystojnego blondyna, odwazajemnia go. Później widać, jak Davina stoi oparta o ścianę z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Można łatwo wywnioskować, że nie bawi się dobrze, ani nie czuje się na miejscu. Po chwili podchodzi do niej ten sam mężczyzna, który rzucał w jej stronę zalotne spojrzenia. Okazuje się thumb|left|Davina w ogrodzie.on być wilkołakiem o imieniu Oliver. Na pytanie o imię odpowiada nie Davina, lecz Monique, która pojawia się nagle i bezczelnie odbija byłej przyjaciółce chłopaka. Rozeźlona Davina odchodzi, zostawiając za sobą Olivera i Monique. W następnej scenie widzimy ją w pomieszczeniu, w którym dziewczęta ćwiczyły ożywiać róże. Czarownica rozmawia szczerze z Joshem, który mówi jej, że powinna być sobą, a nie bać się Przodków. Pod koniec epizodu, do owego pokoju wchodzi zszokowana Monique. Całe pomiszczenie jest zapełnione czerwonymi różami, a na środku, wąchając kwiaty, siedzi Davina. Pokazuje jej, że ma pełną kontrolę nad magią, a jej umiejętności przewyższają każdą z nich. W'' The Big Uneasy, Davina... Osobowość thumb|224px|Davina ClaireDavina jest cichą, żyjącą pod kloszem dziewczyną, aczkolwiek ekstremalne poziomy ograniczeń nałożonych na jej osobę sprawiają, że posiada bardzo silny temperament, co stanowi złe połączenie z jej potężną mocą. Ma trochę buntowniczy charakter, co udowadnia, wykradając się do Tima w odcinku ''Girl in New Orleans. Chociaż wydaje się być słodką, niewinną dziewczyną, która tęskni za swoim starym życiem, potrafi być bezlitosna i żądna zemsty, m. in. pragnie zabić wszystkie czarownice za Żniwa oraz torturuje Elijah, Klausa i Marcela. Po powrocie z zaświatów staje się cicha, zastarszona. Boi się używać magii z powodu gróźb przodków. Ostatecznie z pomocą Josha, dziewczyna daje upust swojej mocy i nie ogranicza się. Wygląd thumb|left|Davina ClaireDavina jest piękną, młodą kobietą. Posiada ciemnobrązowe włosy, niebiesko-zielone oczy oraz jasną skórę z rumianymi policzkami. Ma szczupłą, drobną sylwetkę. Davina ubiera się w różne sukienki - na początku były one tylko w odcieniach bieli w drobne wzorki, jednak z trawaniem sezonu wybiera trochę ciemniejsze kolory. Nie nosi żadnej biżuterii, a jej makijaż jest minimalny, co nadaje jej delikatny, naturalny wygląd. Relacje Marcel Gerard thumb|Marcel i DavinaDavina jest ulubioną czarownicą Marcela, który traktuje ją jak młodszą siostrę. Dla czarownicy Marcel jest bardzo ważny, ponieważ to on uratował ją przed śmiercią z rąk czarownic. Jest wobec niego lojalna i nie chce, aby ktokolwiek go skrzywdził. Jednym słowem zależy jej na nim. Davina kontroluje dla niego wszystkie czarownice w dzielnicy. W odcinku Reigning Pain in New Orleans Davina dowiaduje się, że Marcel nie jest w stosunku do niej całkowicie szczery i zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy jej nie wykorzystuje. W Après Moi, Le Déluge, Davina wybacza Marcelowi. Kiedy czarownica zgodziła się dokończyć Żniwa (czyli pójść dobrowolnie na śmierć), Gerard początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, ale Davina przekonała go, że umrze prędzej czy później przez nadmiar magii.Gdy Marcel postanawia uciec z Rebekah z miasta zabiera ze sobą ciało Daviny. Joshua Rosza thumb|left|Davina zaprzyjaźnia się z Joshem.Davina i Josh poznają się, kiedy Marcel przynosi wampira do pokoju Daviny, aby wymazać z jego umysłu perswazję Klausa. Czarownica i Joshua łatwo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. W Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Davina mówi mu, że jeżeli Niklaus go skrzywdzi, ona zrobi to samo jemu. Nastoletnia czarownica pozwala mu się nawet napić swojej krwi, kiedy wampir narzeka, że jest głodny. Gdy Davina postanawia zabić Klausa, Josh nie mówi jej, że on też wtedy umrze (rodowód), co Rebekah uznaje za szlachetne. Choć ich relacje były tylko przyjacielskie, można podejrzewać, że jeżeli Josh nie byłby gejem, z czasem staliby się dla siebie kimś więcej. Camille O'Connell thumb|Camille i DavinaDavina i Camille poznają się podczas festiwalu w odcinku Girl in New Orleans, kiedy O'Connell na prośbę Marcela ma "zaopiekować się" Daviną. Camille, mimo zastrzeżeń Marcela, "aranżuje" spotkanie dziewczyny i jej przyjaciela, Tima. Ich relacje stają się przyjacielskie. Pod koniec odcinka ósmego, Davina przychodzi po pomoc do Camille, jednak ona jej nie kojarzy. Czarownica od razu wie, że to za sprawa perswazji, i decyduje się wymazać ją z umysłu koleżanki. Od tej pory Camille starała się chronić Davinę, aż do jej śmierci. Tim thumb|left|Tim i DavinaTim jest kolegą Daviny ze szkoły. Byli przyjaciółmi, kiedy jeszcze prowadziła normalne życie. Teraz nie mogą się już spotykać, ponieważ wszystko się pokomplikowało. Davina tęskni za swoim przyjaciele i żałuje, że tak potoczyło się jej życie. Wpadła w rozpacz, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Klaus zabił Tima. Elijah Mikaelson thumb|Elijah i DavinaDavina i Elijah mają przyjacielskie relacje. Może nie najbliższe, jednak można powiedzieć, że darzą się sympatią. Dziewczyna poznała Elijah, kiedy przetrzymywała go zasztyletowanego w trumnie. Odbyła z nim szczerą rozmowę o swoim życiu oraz opowiedziała o swojej historii ze żniwami. Mikaelson zaproponował Davinie, że może udostępnić jej księgi zaklęć swojej matki, która była niezwykle potężną czarownicą. Ich relacje psują się, kiedy Davina zarzuca mu, iż też ją wykorzystał. Torturuje go, tak jak Klausa. Mimo to Elijah nie chce dopuścić do śmierci nastoletniej czarownicy - to on i Marcel sprawili, że Sabine (alias Celeste) rzuciła na nią ochronne zaklęcie. Mikealson walczył o życie Daviny do samego końca. Niklaus Mikaelson thumb|left|Klaus i DavinaRelacje Daviny i Klausa nie są zbyt przyjacielskie. Skrzywdził on jej przyjaciela, Tima, jednak później uzdrowił go swoją krwią, zawierając z dziewczyną umowę. Niklaus chciał mieć czarownicę tak potężną jak ona, a kiedy stał się królem Nowego Orleanu, stało się to możliwe. Jak się jednak okazuje Davina nie ma zamiaru być jego podwładną. W The Casket Girls ''dziewczyna ucieka wraz z Camille, ale Klaus porywa Tima, więc dziewczyna musi przyjść do Kościoła. Później, gdy Davina wraz z Timem i Rebekah uciekają, Tim daje czarownicy butelkę z wodą, która została zatruta przez Mikaelsona. Tim ostatecznie umiera, co sprawia, że Davina czuje wielką pogardę i wściekłość do Pierwotnej Hybrydy. Rebekah Mikaelson thumb|Rebekah i Davina.Davina poznaje Rebekah, kiedy Marcel przyprowadza ją na poddasze dziewczyny, aby zobaczyła Elijah. Kiedy czarownica dowiaduje się, że Pierwotna nie była miła dla Marcela, wyrzuca za pomocą telekinezy przez okno. Później Rebekah mówi o niej, jako najpotężniejszej czarownicy, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała. Później Rebekah i Davina zawierają swego rodzaju przymierzę. Od tej pory Pierwotnej zależy na życiu czarownicy - poniekąd widzi w niej siebie (sama też cierpiała przez złe decyzje innych). Rebekah jest bardzo smutna po śmierci młodej czarownicy i nie kryje się z łzami. Oliver thumb|left|Oliver i Davina.Oliver podczas balu w Nowym Orleanie uśmiecha się do dziewczyny, co Davina natychmiast odwazajemnia. Kiedy stoi sama oparta o murek, wilkołak podchodzi do niej i ją podrywa. Uważa, że jest piękna i chce poznać jej imię, żeby poprosić ją do tańca. Zanim czarownica zdołała odpowiedzieć, przychodzi Monique i odbija jej chłopaka. Zła Davina wybiega. Można swobodnie uznać, że Davinie Oliver podobał się ze wzajemnością. Wystąpienia '''The Originals' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' Moce i zdolności *'Przywoływanie' - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *'Zadawanie bólu' - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody.thumb|Davina wykonuje zaklęcie odłączające. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów '- akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - Davina jest w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. Ciekawostki *Davina praktykowała magię rodową. *Davina nie pojawiła się we właściwym pilocie serialu, a w jego reżyserskiej wersji. *Marcel uważa, że Davina była potężniejsza nawet od Pierwotnych, aczkolwiek mogą to być jedynie dowody na jego arogancję i zbyt dużą pewność siebie. *W House of the Rising Son okazuje się, że Davina jest wystarczająco silna, by walczyć z Pierwotnym za pomocą telekinezy. Po tym wydarzeniu była w stanie skasować wspomnienia Rebekah, dotyczące jej miejsca pobytu. *Davina określa rodzinę Mikaelson jako "Najstarszych" (ang. "The Old Ones"). *Pomimo tego, że Davina jest w stanie zmierzyć się z Pierwotnym, nie ma pełnej kontroli nad swoimi mocami. *Przed żniwami, przyjaźniła się z Monique Deveraux. *W Après Moi, Le Déluge okazuje się, że jej magia jest zbyt silna i doprowadzi cały Nowy Orlean do zagłady. Galeria Davina.jpg Davina TO.jpg Davina.gif Davina Claire.png Davina 1x10.gif Marcel przedstawia Josha Davinie.gif Davina & josh.gif Davina odłącza od siebie Sophie i Hayley.gif Elijah i Davina.gif Davina & Elijah.gif Klaus & Davina.jpg Davina na festiwalu.gif Marcel & Davina festiwal.gif Davina i Marcel.jpg Davin 1x03.gif Davin 1x02.jpg Davina i świeca.gif Witch-New-Trailer-TOSeries.png Davina i Marcel.jpg Davina i świeca.gif Davina na festiwalu.gif Davina przełamuje połączenie Sophie i Hayley.png Elijah i Davina.gif Josh przytula Davinę.gif Klaus & Davina.jpg Marcel & Davina festiwal.gif Marcel przedstawia Josha Davinie.gif Power.png Witch-New-Trailer-TOSeries.png Żniwa.gif Żniwa - davina.gif Żniwa II.jpg 403px-Davina2.png 1x05 Davina.gif Davina 1.gif davina 2.png Davina Claire 4.jpg davina 4.png Davina Claire II.png Davina Claire III.png Krew wrzejąca w ciele.gif originals04-415188.gif Power.png tumblr_mu5yf1ZfbG1qd7fc3o7_250.gif tumblr_mve21wRJ4l1rpyupco2_250.gif tumblr_mvgqyqqTUC1qmsc0lo2_250.gif tumblr_mzu2ilUVqH1qacbojo1_500.gif Rebekah & Davina II.png Bekah & Davina.gif Davina Claire 5x12.gif Davina Claire X.png Davina sinners and saints.gif Śmierść Daviny.gif Martwa Davina.gif Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Zabici przez Sophie Deveraux Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa